Cinderella Prince
by Azrasel
Summary: a veces las cosas no salen como deseas y los principes encantadores no existen solo son cinicos desvergonsados amantes de lo dulce y adictos al trabajo. soy Serena Tsukino y esta es la historia de como me involucre con el principe ceniciento.
1. Tale 1

Disclaimer: Los derechos son de sus respectivos dueños, yo solo lo uso con fines de entretenimiento.

Aclaración: esto es un universo alterno. Si quieres ver chicos encantadores que volverán los sueños y las fantasías más pastelosas de las protagonistas realidad, chicos y chicas siempre fashion y como muñequitos de aparador hasta para dormir, amor que derroche miel hasta volverte diabético, subidones de pulso a tal grado que te de un paro cardiaco o en su defecto las protagonistas sufran de un derrame cerebral por el bombeo tan acelerado en la arteria… chicos siempre guapos, lindos, atractivos y disponibles para los mas irrisibles, ridículos y tontos que sean los deseos de las protas, chicas que no se deciden por uno u otro o un tercer chico en la ecuación y aun así estos chicos deciden esperar pacientemente su decisión y seguir siendo los mejores amigo-rivales del mundo, amor eterno, almas gemelas y pieles extremadamente pálidas y cuerpos perfectos…

…¬¬ mejor léanse crepúsculo o véanse la peli (si no quieren leer) o búsquense otro fic de efectos azucarados y cursi (sin ánimos de ofender) lo que yo les ofrezco es un fic vil y mundano de sentimientos humanos lo mas acercado a reales, desde el más profundo miedo a perderlo todo psicológicamente hablando hasta alcanzar la felicidad de una manera diferente a la que la buscabas en un principio… queda advertido, no quiero quejas luego de "es que así no eran" como dije esto es UNIVERSO ALTERNO aun que tratare de mantener la psique de los personajes, mas aclaratorias al final.

A LEER:

Cindirella Prince

Serena Tsukino era una estudiante promedio, hija de familia media, Hermana mayor, más o menos responsable, buena amiga y en general una excelente persona, un poco torpe y llorona. La cual el sueño de su vida era entrar a la iglesia vestida de blanco, con dos pequeños pajecitos que sostengan la larga cola y una adorable niña de las flores que derroche ternura pero claro que no la opaquen porque obvio ese día era su DIA. Lamentablemente en todo ser humano las cosas son LAS que piensas y LAS que pasan en realidad si bien es cierto que se caso, no fue así como paso…

Darien Chiba, novio de Serena por casi toda la adolescencia y para algunos incluido el padre un pervertido pues era 4 años grande que su retoño, "que si para el amor no hay edad" yo bien diría que les den calabazas, 4 años es mucho y lo sé porque fue la misma diferencia que tenía yo con mi esposa antes de encontrarla haciendo la posición de la página 462 del kamasutra en el living de la casa de la playa con mi asistente, ya se me hacia raro que el muy canalla siempre estuviera antes que yo en la casa y ella pidiera que le subiera el sueldo por su excelente desempeño… en fin

Pero no estamos para hablar de mi ex, sino de Serena Tsukino. La Srta en cuestión fue seleccionada por mi cuñada, motivo: se puso en boga el concepto de hacer algo de oficina mientras se casan y la verdad yo necesitaba una asistente luego del desastre que dejo Rubeus, si será un crio, la demanda laboral era justificada tuvo suerte que no hiciera que no volviera a trabajar en la ciudad, pero como soy muy buena persona solo lo he dejado… ¿Cómo dice la expresión? ¿Una mano delante y otra atrás? ¿Solo con lo que trae puesto? Bueno no importa.

-¿todavía no te convence?- pregunta mi hermano entrando a "la oficina"

-no sé, tiene todo el letrero de "mientras me caso"- puedo observar como Zafiro intenta poner orden en el cuarto de estudio, mi trabajo no requiere una asistente en sí, pero mi molesto hermano mayor me lo ha exigido para que no me malpase y es que después de lo de mi esposa he agarrado el trabajo como tabla de salvación

-se verán en la tarde- maldito vi como se dirija a la puerta luego de dejar un conjunto de camisa y pantalones, adiós tardes de solamente andar en calzoncillos –me puedes dar las gracias yendo a la recaudación de hermanos mayores-

-recaudación de hermanos mayores mis calzones- murmuro

-Diamante no seas pesado, sabes que el orfanato necesita de recursos-

-¿Qué tu esposa este organizándolo no tiene nada ver? – enarque una ceja levantándome del sillón

-tiene que ver el que ahora seas el soltero más codiciado- el si que sabe adular

-lo pensare-

-no olvides a la srita Tsukino- sin verlo sabia que sonreía

–Veremos su desempeño- una curvatura hacia arriba surca mis labios revisando mi consola de videos

0o0o

Ese no era el día de Serena Tsukino, para empezar había llegado tarde a clases, la prueba de vestido salió fatal pues le faltaban dos centímetros para que le cerrara, no pensó que fuera a subir tanto en un mes y claro todo se lo debía a la materia en curso de la escuela preparación de tartas, Molly estaba en crisis de mujer embarazada con eso de que todo le quedaba grande y parecía una piñata con lo que se pusiera pues estaba en su quinto mes de embarazo y era dama de honor, Amy estaba haciendo todo lo posible por adelantar trabajo y asistir como dama también pero a lo que le dijo esa mañana su tesis había estado errónea o algo así , tendría que repetirla o perdería la beca de doctorado y como cereza de pastel Darien, tenía mucho trabajo en el hospital haciendo que ella se hiciera cargo de todo últimamente discutían por todo. Raye la wedding planer le decía que era normal pues próxima la boda los nervios se ponían de punta.

Así que aprovechando las habilidades administrativas de la carrera busco trabajo para no estresarse más, como no tenía mucha experiencia pensó que trabajar como asistente sería lo mejor, además de que el horario era flexible.

Se quedo de ver con su nuevo jefe en una cafetería del centro, en la cual ya llevaba más de media hora esperando, estaba a punto de marcar el numero del susodicho cuando un tipo se sienta a su mesa

-¿Tsukino verdad?- serena enarco una ceja, el sujeto en cuestión tenia mas pinta bohemio para un encuentro casual que un empresario buscando una asistente, aun así asistió.

-caminemos- deposito unos billetes en la mesa la escolto a la calle. Serena no tuvo tiempo de replicar solo lo siguió, había escuchado que a veces este tipo de personas son raras.

Caminaron un tramo en el que no dijeron prácticamente nada, ella lo observaba, viéndolo bien fuera de su aspecto descuidado y su barba de tres días tenia atractivo, complexión atlética, se veía que hacia mas ejercicio que Darien, aunque estaba un poco más delgado, su piel también era mas pálida, a pesar de su aspecto descuidado sabia combinar la ropa para darle un look juvenil, tal vez tuviera su edad a diferencia de su novio que siempre vestía camisas y pantalones de vestir, tal vez el peliplateado se vería muy apuesto de vestir… ¿Qué rayos estas pensando Serena? ¡Estas comprometida!

-¿sucede algo?- el peliplateado se le quedo viendo como si tuviera monos en la cara

-solo me preguntaba a donde vamos-

-a ningún lado en especial, me gusta caminar- se encoge de hombros

-escúcheme bien, si esto es una broma-

-quiero un helado- el susodicho se dirige a la heladería de la esquina

-¡espere un momento!- la rubia observa que no le hace caso gruñe y lo sigue

-y bien dango de que quieres tu helado-

-¿dango?- Serena esta apunto de tener un tic nervioso

-tks parece que te gusta la fresa, ¿te gusta la fresa? Vamos que tenemos que seguir- le alienta

-bueno, quiero uno de yogur- el sonríe maliciosamente

-¿solo yogur? Vamos Dango, yo pago- Serena se estaba molestando le estaba diciendo así por su peinado y por si fuera poco la cuestionaba por solo pedir un sabor

-no solo quiero una bola de yogur- él se encoge de hombros y pide la copa lunar que consta de 15 sabores de helado, frutas y crema batida.

-Dango ¿segura que solo quieres esa miserable bolita de helado infantil?- dice el degustando su copa lunar, Serena babea por la dichosa copa pero tiene que bajar de peso si quiere entrar en el mentado vestido de boda

Siguen viéndose mutuamente cuando el celular de ella suena y se disculpa a contestar, la observa alejarse ilusionada pero cuando regresa minutos después se nota triste

-ahora quiero filete- dicho esto tira los restos de su copa a la basura y se dirigen a un restaurante

Misma operación ella solo pide una ensalada y él un filete, la chica no se veía satisfecha con su pedido pero qué más da. Darien le cancelo de último momento y ella tiene toda la noche libre como las últimas tres semanas

-¿sabes? Buscas trabajo pidiéndole a dios no encontrar- dice el sacando una paleta de caramelo, ya habían salido del restaurante y ahora caminaban sin rumbo fijo

-y tu consumo de azúcar es excesivo- le reprocha ella

-hummm me he tomado una mala impresión de ti- dice el posando una mano en su mentón, degusta la paleta un poco y la señala con la paleta

-¿tienes planes para hoy?-

-¿es otro de tus juegos?- pone los ojos en blanco ya se estaba cansando del peliplateado bipolar

-en si es mi manera de decir estas contratada- sonríe de medio lado, esa sonrisa perturba a Serena, nunca alguien le había intrigado tanto ni siquiera su novio resultaba tan misteriosamente inquietante y eso ella sabia podía ser peligroso.

Notas del Autor:

Después de la beborrea dicha arriba se pueda contradecir pero aclaro, ambos tienen entre 25 o 26 años no se dejan impresionar tan fácil. Diamante por lo menos no, ha pasado por un divorcio donde le han puesto los cuernos así que sencillamente prefiere darse un tiempo antes de caer con una falda (no caerá tan fácil) es por eso que es un excéntrico millonario. ¿Por qué lo puse así? Quise dejarle el rasgo que lo caracteriza ser el príncipe Diamante debe darle merito, en cuanto a su personalidad, lo verán más adelante y sí será un príncipe pero tampoco se dedicara a complacer caprichos.

De Serena pues tenía que crecer, todavía tendrá rasgo infantil pero obvio que no creo que una mujer de 25 años se siga comportando igual que una de 15 años, y más teniendo un novio como Darien que por más que la quiere se pone "tímido" por algunas de las cosas que ella hace si ella quiere ser la Sra Chiba tendrá que hacerse algunos cambios.

Gracias por leer y comentar.


	2. Tale 2

**Disclaimer: Los derechos son de sus respectivos dueños, yo solo lo uso con fines de entretenimiento.**

**Aclaración: si estás leyendo esto es porque te dio curiosidad, gracias por leer relájate y disfruta el carrusel de emociones ¬¬**

**A leer**

**Cindirella Price**

-y ahora a ti que te pasa- ya se había acostumbrado a sus cambios de humor, si sonaba el teléfono y tenía los ojos vidriosos es que su prometido le cancelo, si al contrario tenía los ojos vidriosos pero tarareaba era que se verían, si estaba eufórica y soltando risitas tontas con aire soñador supongamos que "durmió bien"(o no durmió) y si por el contrario se sentaba con él en la oficina y se tragaba la mitad de sus provisiones de golosinas era que las cosas no estaban resultando como ella quería. Ahora bien nada lo preparo para que ella se encerrara a piedra y lodo en el baño

-¿Dango?- la llamo dando pequeños golpes en la puerta de servicio

-…- no hubo respuesta

-bueno capaz y no tomo fibra- pensó encogiéndose de hombros y dirigiéndose a terminar el videojuego pendiente del día de ayer, el cual Serena no le dejo terminar por que se tenía que enfocar en trabajar

-Dango, llevas ahí metida y sin exagerar 5 horas 44 minutos y 53 segundos si no sales entro por ti- Diamante sabia que Serena como toda chica se podía encerrar en el servicio por tiempos prolongados pero esto ya era una exageración. Claro nada lo prepararlo para lo que encontró, Serena moqueaba como si tuviera grifos en los ojos y ya se había acabado el papel higiénico de tanto que se había limpiado la nariz y las lagrimas

-D… Da… Darien cancelo la boda- helado, Diamante pensó que en ese momento necesitaban helado, un calmante para elefantes y tal vez estar en otro lugar, el no era la persona indicada para lidiar con eso.

Cuando descubrió que Esmeralda le era infiel, Zafiro lo tuvo que sacar de los cazadores de la muerte, una cantina de afueras de la ciudad y Lita su linda y amable esposa le aplico un candado con llave por ser un borracho impertinente además de un buen baño de agua fría, desde entonces no ha vuelto a tomar y no cree que darle de tomar a Serena sea la solución, ante todo es un caballero y tal vez a ella se le vayan las copas, así que ahora están en la "oficina" viendo películas y tragando porquerías sin que él tenga nada inteligente que decir

-tal vez Darien sea como Darcy- exclama Serena atiborrándose de helado y sirope de caramelo –digo es un caballero, no me dice que me ama pero está ahí cuando lo necesito-

-bueno las acciones pueden más que las palabras- Diamante le da duro al tazón de papas fritas- pero en mi caso por mas que le demostrara o que le dijera a Esmeralda que la amaba no le importo y me fue infiel-

Serena dejo de comer y Diamante se dio cuenta de su error, con el trabajo que le costó calmarla

-claro, cada caso es diferente. Tu y Darien se conocen desde hace mucho-

-pero no significa que el amor siga ahí- Serena picotea el helado –se supone que Darien pospuso la boda por una beca a doctorado, dentro de un mes se irá a Estados Unidos, igual podríamos casarnos nada glamuroso e irnos los dos juntos como marido y mujer ¿no?

Diamante suspiro, a pesar de que ambos tenían la misma edad, la rubia era muy inocentona o no conocía mucho del mundo, como sea ella debería estar molesta porque para solicitar una beca a doctorado debía haber hecho solicitud de mínimo unos seis meses si es así el lo había estado planeado desde antes de que le propusiera matrimonio, a él sencillamente le dan la beca y el decide atrasar todo sin tomar en cuenta como se sienta ella, que cretino. Diamante ve el plan de Matrimonio con Serena era algo secundario, el se pregunta seriamente si ese tal Darien se interesa por Serena. El celular de ella lo saca de su ensoñación y ve cómo se va alegrando la chica. Es cuando escucha que ellos irán de viaje de fin de semana que el reacciona quitándole el celular

-Habla el jefe de Serena, mañana salimos de viaje por tiempo indeterminado-

Serena se queda atónita y antes de que pueda reaccionar Diamante la arrincona contra el sillón

-¿quieres seguir siendo su premio de consolación? ¿Su entreteniendo cuando no tiene nada mejor que hacer? O ¿quieres que en realidad te empiece a valorar?- el olor a su colonia es tan embriagante, como se acerco se aleja y la mira indiferente

-lo del viaje era cierto, si en realidad quieres ser el entrenamiento no vengas y si quieres que te valore deja el celular en casa, te espero temprano- dicho esto se dirigió a su habitación cerrando la puerta, minutos después pudo escuchar como la puerta principal se cerraba.

Diamante Prince podía ser considerado un joven caprichoso amante de las cosas dulces que cuando se ponía a trabajar en serio olvidaba lo que era el alimento, es por eso que sus hermanos le contrataban asistentes, para que le recordaran que uno tenía que comer, vestirse, bañarse, ustedes saben ser lo que se dice un ser humano respetable. Rubeus había hecho un buen trabajo hasta que se enrollo con la esposa de este, inevitablemente fue despedido, así que la asistente en turno era una rubia adorable llamada Serena Tsukino, a la cual Diamante no tuvo ningún inconveniente en soltarle una tarjeta de crédito para viáticos y ropas que ella llegase a necesitar, así mismo un auto último modelo en el cual lo tenía que transportar y obviamente un juego de las llaves de la casa. Serena estaba sorprendida del nivel de confianza que le tenía su jefe, lo que ella no sabía es que Diamante días antes de la entrevista la mando investigar a tal grado que sabía que había mojado la cama hasta los 7 años y que hasta la actualidad toda su ropa interior era de algodón… no tenía ni un solo sostén o braguita de encaje seductor, pero obviamente eso era información clasificada. Por estos motivos Serena podía entrar como Juan por su casa en la opulenta casa de su jefe, porque uno de sus trabajos era: despertarlo.

Serena se preguntaba por qué su jefe tenía una casa tan grande llena de habitaciones si solo dormía en la "oficina" abrió la puerta esperando verlo dormido desparramado en el sillón con los labios embarrados de helado y el televisor prendido, grande fue su sorpresa al no encontrarlo ahí

-¿se habría ido sin ella? Generalmente no se levanta tan temprano- se cuestionaba cuando unos pasos de arriba la hicieron voltear

-creo que tendremos que hacer algo con tu ropa- dice bajando las escaleras, Serena no creía lo que veía

-mi hermana es de tu talla así que me he tomado la…- él seguía hablando de quien sabe qué, pero Serena no dejaba de admirarlo, la barba se la había quitado, su peinado generalmente despeinado a los lados estaba peinado atrás dejando caer unos cuantos mechones dándole un look salvaje, llevaba una camisa blanca con un chaleco gris oscuro y pantalón a juego que resaltaban sus ojos, tenía la camisa un poco desabrochada intentando hacerse el nudo de la corbata

-¿dango?-

-¿he?

-la ropa, los vestidos están en la tercera puerta a la derecha. Escoge uno se nos hace tarde para llegar- la rubia solo asistió como dormida

O0o0

-tú debes ser Serena, Dimi ha hablado mucho de ti- menciono una rubia con mucha energía

-considerando que apenas me dejas decir algo cuando hablamos- se queja el aludido para recibir un coscorrón

-¡Grosero, pobre Serena no sé cómo te aguanta!-

-Diamante ha sido muy amable conmigo, de verdad- le defendió Serena

-bueno si te llega a hacer algo tu dime y yo me encargo de…-

-Mina no se supone que tienes que atender a los invitados- gruñe Diamante odia cuando su hermana habla como si él no estuviera

-tienes razón, porque no me ayudas Serena. Deja al amargado solo- y así Mina se la ha llevado

Diamante está preocupado, su hermana puede ser un terremoto cuando se lo propone y puede que Serena no tome tan bien el carácter desinhibida de su hermana, es al dar la vuelta que se lleva una ENORME sorpresa

Al ritmo de macho men Mina y Serena están animando a todos a bailar

-Mina- murmura Diamante molesto

-parece que tu asistente se la está pasando bien- Lita se pone a su lado viendo el espectáculo del par de rubias

-puede que sí, pero…-

-Diamante, Diamante ¿envejeciste?- el aludido mira a su Cuñada dándose cuenta que el parece un viejo cascarrabias, la fiesta estaba muy aburrida el par de rubias la están animando no tiene nada de malo, entonces ¿Por qué se molesta? Un golpe lo saca de sus pensamientos

-veo que también perdiste los modales ¿y la silla para la madre de tu futuro sobrino? Te recuerdo que son 7 meses- se quejo Lita, era en estos momentos cuando Diamante se alegraba de ya no tener que lidiar con mujeres

0o0o0

-¿algo te preocupa?- Zafiro dejo la lectura para fijar la atención en el benjamín de la familia

-he no, yo solo…-

-¿tiempo de hermanos?- el mayor enarco una ceja, el menor asistió y sentándose en uno de los sillones de la biblioteca toma un libro

-interesante…-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-no, nada…- paso la hoja de la revista antes de continuar -… solo que no sabía que te interesaba leer sobre la influencia de la luna en la ovulación de las orcas de acuerdo a walgeb waiz-

-hee si es interesante- Diamante dio la vuelta a la pagina. Zafiro guardo silencio un momento y dio vuelta a la página

-lo que me sorprende es que lo hagas en alemán-

-siempre te sorprendo- Zafiro dejo de leer y lo vio por encima de la revista

-¿con el libro de cabeza?-

-suficiente tiempo de hermanos- Diamante salió azotando a la puerta

-la rubia lo trae loco- pensó Zafiro regresando a su lectura divertido

0o0o0

Serena estaba cansadísima y no sabía si su trabajo como asistente también incluía dejar solo a Diamante e ir de compras con hermana de este, más bien parecían unas vacaciones

-tomemos un receso en esa cafetería, venden unas crepas divinas-

-Mina, es una tortura hacer caminar tanto a una embarazada lo sabes- se quejo Lita tomando asiento

-cuñis, seré aniñada pero no te pondría en peligro y lo sabes- espeto seriamente, tras recibir la carta

-y bien ¿para cuándo es la boda?- pregunto mina luego de que el mesero se fuera con los pedidos

-¿boda?- pregunto Serena

-si ya sabes tú y Dimi, bueno tienes razón tal vez sea algo pronto… pero…-

-Mina- Lita le paro con cautela

-creo que he dado una falsa impresión, yo solo soy la asistente de Diamante-

-discúlpame no quise ser imprudente, capaz y tienes a alguien y yo… perdóname que tonta-

-bueno…- no supo porque lo hizo, prácticamente solo las conocía de días pero termino contándoles todo lo referente a su prometido y sus dudas

-es una historia similar a la de Dimi- comento Mina cuando les trajeron su pedido y espero hasta que el mesero se fue para continuar

-Esmeralda era cuatro años más joven que mi hermano-

-y mas Zorra que cualquiera de esta mesa- soltó Lita sin más, parecía molesta por algo a lo cual las rubias no preguntaron

-como sea, Zafiro solo le permitió casarse cuando terminara sus estudios así que mi hermano como buen desesperado se quemo el cerebro, la carrera si bien la terminas en 4 años, la termino en año y medio. No conforme Zafiro le argumento que tenía que estar más preparado-

-Diamante le dijo que si no estaba conforme con dos maestrías y tres doctorados podría ir a que le dieran calabazas- a completo Lita divertida recordando la escena, Serena parecía sorprendida

-y Esmeralda ¿Que hacía en todo ese tiempo?-

-serle infiel a mi hermano, pero como él estaba prendado a ella y esforzándose en poderse casar ni enterado ¿ya sabes cómo es cuando se obsesiona?- Mina se encogió de hombros como si aquello fuese lo más natural para luego mencionar lo deliciosa que estaban las crepas

Serena comió en silencio, tal vez Zafiro fue muy listo al manipular a su hermano para que estudiara al máximo, ella hasta ese momento solo planeaba ser la esposa de Darien, pero que seguiría… veía que Lita era feliz en su matrimonio y aparte de la vida de casada la compaginaba con labores propias de su carrera, ella en cambio estudiaba Gastronomía porque no quería envenenar a Darien y apenas y pasaba las materias. Su madre era una excelente ama de casa y ella se imagino muchas veces haciendo lo mismo, pero al trabajar para Diamante se dio cuenta que había muchas cosas más que le gustaría hacer, generalmente viajaban una o dos veces por semana para que el diera el visto bueno de varios consorcios y su manejo, a ella le gustaba eso, pero…

-¿tú qué opinas Serena?- Lita parecía que llevaba tiempo llamándola.

-¿disculpa?-

-le estaba comentando a Mina que no logro identificar los ingredientes de la crema y…- la rubia sonrió y le comenzó a explicar que creía que contenía

0o0o0

Zafiro al ver que Diamante toda la semana estuvo a salto de mata decidió llevarlo a pasear para que se tranquilizara

-esto no tiene que ver con Tsukino ¿verdad?-

-…-

-me imagino que el que la llevaras a su habitación después de la fiesta no tiene nada que ver- ligeramente se encogió de hombros

-…- no en balde Zafiro era el jefe de familia al morir sus padres, a sus 37 años era fuente inagotable de sabiduría y conocimiento o lo que es aun peor puede que tuviera cámaras ocultas en las habitaciones el muy voyerista

-por como ella se comporta, no creo que recuerde nada-

-…- Diamante se encogió más de por sí, hacia mucho que no hablaba de mujeres con su hermano y no quería empezar ahora, lo que paso después de la fiesta fue un momento vergonzoso para su honor de caballero, como es que pudo casi besar a su ebria y sensual asistente… ¡no! El era un caballero ante todo y ella era de otro hombre, no podía jugar sucio

-nada está dicho hasta que se ha dicho, ella todavía no dice acepto- sentencio Zafiro

-…- él se irguió un poco no reconociendo como su hermano. El, Zafiro Prince el intachable y justo diciendo que le robara la mujer a otro hombre

-en la guerra y el amor todo se vale, ¿Cómo crees que nos casamos Lita y yo?- una zorruna sonrisa asomo por los labios de su hermano antes de acelerar el paso. Diamante sabía que la historia de matrimonio entre Lita y Zafiro involucraba una tercera persona pero ninguno de los dos soltaba prenda de lo que se traba así que tal vez…

-¡hey! A que te refieres-

0o0o0o0o0

**Notas de autor**

**Capítulo de transición y tal vez más de alguien quiera mi cabeza y este así de ¿WTF? ¿Darien y Serena no están juntos? Pues no, amados lectores después de cómo puse a Darien se darán cuenta que no es santo de mi devoción XD como dije en el primer cap este no es un crepúsculo si esperan un amor todo dulzon esperen en una silla porque a lo que recuerdo Diamante era algo así como un antihéroe y trato de plasmar eso en el fic así que no lo esperen en su brillante armadura, pero tranquis que ya salió el resto de su familia que ya quiere que pase la pagina de lo de su divorcio.**


	3. Tale 3

**Disclaimer: Los derechos son de sus respectivos dueños, yo solo lo uso con fines de entretenimiento.**

**Aclaración: oh esto es emocionante has llegado hasta aquí a pesar de que Diamante es medio hígado, que Darien ha cancelado la Boda, que Serena se ha dado cuenta que tal vez el matrimonio no es para ella y que ya conociste a la familia de Diamante te invito a seguir leyendo pues hay más sorpresas**

**A leer:**

**Cenderella Prince**

-no creo que a Dimi le moleste que practiques en la cocina de la casa, ya sabes, el se la pasa todo el día en su oficina… sería divertido ver esa casa de cristal con algo de vida- le afirmo Mina al despedirse de ella

-la próxima vez que nos veamos te secuestraremos- la castaña le cerró el ojo

-Lita ¿planeas quitarme a mi asistente?-

-por supuesto Dimi- aseguro Mina – ¿crees que con semejante barriga Lita podrá encargarse del evento?-

-siempre son así- Zafiro estaba divertido por la escena que protagonizaban sus hermanos menores, tenia tanto tiempo que no veía a su hermano tan animado.

-lo entiendo, tengo un hermano menor con el que peleo- Serena no sabía por qué le era fácil abrirse con esa familia, era tan fácilmente aceptada. Su pecho dolía la familia de su prometido era muy fría, su cuñada por ejemplo siempre salía pretextando dolor de cabeza y no había visto a sus suegros en semanas, precisamente desde que Darien fue a pedir su mano y ahora simples desconocidos que apenas la conocían la trataban como si la conocieran de toda la vida

O0o0o

-¡tartitas de frutas!- Diamante tomo una sorpresivamente y la degusto lentamente

-he, no te las acabes todas- le reprendió Serena sacando una tanda del horno- son para tus hermanos y Lita, en especial para Lita-

-pero hiciste muchas- se quejo

-y yo no sé como ustedes comen tanto sin engordar- le reprocho poniéndole las frutas a las tartas cerca de donde estaba Diamante

Le divertía la perorata de la rubia respecto al peso, por más que le explicaba que ellos consumían mucha energía por el trabajo para ella el simplemente se la pasaba jugando, haraganeando y durmiendo tarde, lo que no sabía era que el sufría de insomnio así que se ejercitaba y hacia parte del trabajo hasta que terminaba dormido en la "oficina" en cuanto a sus hermanos y Lita ellos simplemente trabajaban mucho así que tenían que comer bien para no descompensarse. Serena era la única que hacia dietas para bajar de peso cuando no lo necesitaba, si seguía matándose de hambre engordaría más.

-puedes venir a hacer ejercicio cuando quieras-

Ella sabía que la oferta era sin dobles intenciones. Pero pasaba más tiempo ahí que en cualquier otra parte, Darien no tomo bien el que se haya ido una semana de viaje con su jefe aunque después que regreso y reviso el teléfono no había ni una llamada. Los días posteriores a su partida no hablaron mucho el adelanto el viaje, ella lo acompaño al aeropuerto. Ella como siempre esperaba que la besara y el solo poso fría e indiferente los labios sobre los de ella unos segundos para decir que regresaría para las próximas vacaciones, en ningún momento volteo a verla solo siguió de largo por el pasillo de vuelos internacionales

-Wow cada vez que venimos nos sorprendes mas- Lita veía las tartitas maravillada, parecían pequeñas joyas

-dame dame dame- alzo la vista saliendo de su ensimismamiento para ver que Diamante extendía los brazos para pedir a Hotaru, la primogénita de los Prince

-Primero aséate, asustaras a mi princesa- desde que había nacido la bebé Zafiro se había vuelto muy sobre protector no aguantando las payasadas del benjamín

-donde te acabes las de frambuesa conocerás la furia de la diosa del amor- Exclamo Mina entrando con Yaten su novio

-¿Quién quiere te?- pregunto Lita preparando el agua y sacando unas tazas

-traje una nueva mezcla a base de pétalos de rosa y duraznos- dijo animadamente Yaten ayudando a prepararlo junto con Lita.

Mina discutía con Diamante que no comiera tartitas hasta que el te estuviera listo, Hotaru se había dormido y descansaba en la carriola. Serena contemplaba la escena como una espectadora, ella sabía lo que era estar en una familia formada por padres, abuelos, primos etc… pero esto era diferente. Todos ellos eran Huérfanos, la figura paterna más cercana era Zafiro y aun así eran muy alegres y abiertos

-me agrada el toque que le diste a la cocina- comento Zafiro degustando una de las Tartitas

-g...gracias- Serena se sonrojo fuertemente y Zafiro no comento mas, estaba de mas decir que imaginaba que su pequeño hermano se emociono con lo primero que cocino y la llevo de compras por los accesorios necesarios para que le hiciera postres

-gracias- Serena vio al cabeza de los Prince

-contigo aquí, no dudo que mi hermano se alimentara mas sanamente en vez de llenarse de porquerías- se alejo poniendo la santa paz entre sus hermanos

Serena inflo las mejillas ¿es que acaso la veía como cocinera también? Una risa ahogada le saco de su enojo

-Tsukino creo que debes leer entre líneas- dijo Yaten misteriosamente con la bandeja de te

Ahora la Rubia se puso roja, odiaba que se rieran de ella

-Tranquila Serena- Lita la había tomado de los Hombros mostrándole la escena de la familia –es solo que casi no hacíamos las reuniones en casa de Diamante-

-¿y porque sencillamente no lo dijo?- Serena se dio cuenta que tal vez la esposa o los anteriores asistentes no cocinaban en la casa, tal vez Diamante no tenía ganas de reunirse ahí por lo de su esposa eran muchas interpretaciones el "gracias" de Zafiro

-el enigma de los Prince es que son enigmáticos- dijo ella divertida –anda vamos antes de que se acaben las Tartitas-

O0o0o

-¡receta de mi madre para el resfriado!- Diamante estaba enfermo y ella creía que como parte de su trabajo de asistente también estaba el cuidarlo en estos casos, una suave lluvia caía

-esta bueno- Diamante comía lentamente, Serena curvo un poco los labios. Darien no dejaba que lo cuidara cuando se enfermaba.

-hablo Mina todavía está en parís así que espera te recuperes- él curvo los labios para estornudar

-se preocupa demasiado, es solo una gripe-

Mina le había contado que su madre murió a los pocos días de nacido Diamante, así que ella se había prometido cuidar a su hermano menor. Cuando lo de Esmeralda su hermano se había deprimido mucho pero entre todos lo sacaron adelante aunque no fue igual. En cuanto a su padre… el culpaba a Diamante de la muerte de su esposa. Él por supuesto no habla de esto.

-en Munich la niñera me daba un menjurge raro de nabos y mostaza. Esto sabe 1000 veces mejor-

-¿Munich?-

-mamá era de ahí. Padre pensó que sería lo mejor antes de entrar al colegio- Serena le retiro la bandeja de los alimentos –Mina estaba en un colegio para niñas en Londres y Zafiro en Boston-

-tu padre los separo- no lo creía, posiblemente Diamante tendría menos de 5 años y lejos de sus hermanos ¿Qué clase de padre hace eso?

-no lo culpo, sin mamá éramos unos pequeños monstruos sin control… además es lo que se acostumbra hacer-

-¿le pasara eso a Hotaru?- Diamante se carcajeo hasta que se ahogo con la tos, Serena le paso agua

-no creo que a alguno le pase por la cabeza el internado, de ser así… estamos los demás para impedirlo- se volvió a recostar

-cuando murió padre, Zafiro nos saco del internado y nos establecimos en Londres en lo que el terminaba la universidad… era muy divertido-

Serena no sabía si preguntarlo o no… era mucha la confianza que le estaba dando Diamante en ese momento

-¿extrañas a tu mamá?-

-¿cómo puedes extrañas algo que nunca has tenido?- Diamante cerró los ojos por lo visto se estaba rindiendo ante Morfeo –no tengo una familia normal, mi madre murió a los pocos días que nací no la recuerdo, mi padre me odiaba por eso me separo de mis hermanos y yo internamente deseaba que se muriera no me arrepiento por ese sentimiento. Cuando el murió Zafiro se convirtió en algo más que un hermano para mi, mi hermana es mi hermana por más molesta que sea… Lita trabajaba en la cafetería de la universidad de mi hermano cuando se conocieron podría decirse que es algo así como una figura materna para mí, me sorprendió la primera vez que me enseño a pelear aunque no es de extrañarse vivía en la peor zona de la ciudad, sin contar el que Mina tiene corazón de condominio me hecho buenos amigos…no es tonta… todo se ha ido acomodando ¿no crees?-

Tras cerciorarse que estuviera dormido, Serena lo arropo y salió de la habitación, esta Familia era increíble. Recordaba vagamente que Amy le había mencionado algo de que los primeros años de un infante son importantes para la autoestima y el carácter, imaginar que tu padre te culpara por la muerte de tu madre y te odiara debía ser mucho dolor para Diamante. Ella lloraba cuando su madre la reprendía por sus malas notas, no se podía imaginar lo que paso Diamante o la soledad de estar en un internado desde pequeño… una vez se quedo con la vecina por el nacimiento de sammy pero el sentimiento de estar sin sus padres fue tal que la vecina tuvo que calmar su llanto por dos horas. Tampoco se imaginaba el tener que educar a Sammy en caso de que sus padres faltasen o no tener a su mamá para esos momentos madre e hija. Sabía que Lita conoció a Zafiro en la Universidad pero ella le había dicho que era mientras estudiaba, tal vez omitió el detalle de que trabaja por las habladurías mal intencionadas de la gente, ella las había escuchado una vez de su relación con Darien, que ella solo quería ser la esposa del Dr Chiba para holgazanear y cebarse puesto que era una torpe y llorona, tan inútil que su única opción sería tener un buen partido para no tener que trabajar y le consiguiera quien le hiciera las tareas domesticas.

O0o0o

Desde que trabajaba para Diamante se replanteaba lo vivido con Darien, eran buenos momentos… recuerda que se conocieron afuera de un centro de videojuegos. El trabajaba ahí ella iba seguido, el tenia una sonrisa encantadora, gran carisma y un aire misterioso entre pique y pique se hicieron amigos luego la invito a salir y después fue a su casa a pedir permiso para que fueran novios… a su padre no le gusto la idea de que su pequeña de 15 años tuviera un novio tan grande, así que le dijo que esperara dos años si es que había interés. Pero ella no estaba para esperar y a escondidas se veían, Molly y Amy les cubrían las espaldas. Besos furtivos, caricias que la hacían sentir mujer, paranoica obsesión de que sus padres los descubrieran le retorcían las tripas de solo pensar lo que dirían. Se sentía muy mujer porque tenía un novio mayor que ella a escondidas de sus padres, pasaron los dos años… años en los cuales Darien cortejaba a Serena como un caballero sin pretender que había noviazgo, con 17 años su padre de mala gana dio su aprobación, no dio motivos para negarse. La primera vez que la llevo a su departamento no fue precisamente para que lo conociera, besos, caricias, jadeos… redescubrimiento de sí misma como mujer, no fue sincera con sus padres, les dijo que había pijamada en casa de Amy como la mamá de Amy es dra y nunca estaba en casa no había como comprobarlo.

Si tenía buenos momentos con Darien, Darien era trabajador, le decía que tenía que esforzarse que él no le ayudaría con su tarea ni se la haría. Eso hablaba de su responsabilidad ¿no? Bueno el tenía que estudiar, medicina es difícil y ella es tan cabeza de chorlito que entorpecía sus estudios… Darien la impulso a estudiar gastronomía, bueno en parte… las últimas tres veces que termino en el hospital por su culpa fue por la intoxicación de alimentos debido a que no cocino bien los mariscos, la otra a que la masa estaba cruda y la otra fue porque contamino todo cortándolo todo con el mismo cuchillo sin lavarlo, pero él era lindo dando el esfuerzo por comerse las cosas que ella cocinaba.

La familia de Darien era Fría, bueno… bueno… en eso no sabía que decir Darien decía que su madre antes era muy alegre pero cuando murió su padre le afecto y su padrastro es solo recatado. La primera vez que la presentó a la familia pudo ver la diferencia entre ella y Michiru. Su pelo aguamariana y porte elegante vestía un hermoso vestido de seda verde en tanto ella torpemente se presento luciendo ordinaria con un vestido que le había prestado Molly demasiado pasteloso la cena paso sin pena ni gloria pero Michiru se encargo toda la noche de mencionar sus logros académicos y atléticos, ella iba a comentar el concurso de comer tartas que gano la feria pasada cuando Darien cambio el tema.

Darien después de 10 años dio el paso, le había propuesto matrimonio luego de que hicieron el amor, habían tenido una cena romántica, era su aniversario y ahí abrazados el estaba pensativo cuando de repente le pide que sea su esposa… ¿eso es amor no?

Serena está en la cocina llorando dando los puntos buenos a una relación que va a pique. Él está en otro continente y por si fuera poco solo le ha llamado un par de veces, el típico: hola, ¿Cómo estás? Yo estoy bien llueve mucho, nos vemos en vacaciones… adiós, si también.

-¿te encuentras bien?- la voz ronca y somnolienta de Diamante la sacan de su tren de pensamientos

-deberías estar acostado, puedes recaer- Serena seca rápidamente sus lagrimas, pero lo rojo de sus ojos la delatan.

-tu remedio funciono bien ¿crees que pueda comer helado?- le pregunta inocentemente sentándose frente a ella en la barra

-en la escuela me pidieron que prepara un postre como examen final ¿quieres probarlo?- el asiente sonriendo

Serena recuerda que de todas las cosas en el mundo que su novio no haría por ella una seria comer cosas dulces, el odia el dulce porque pica los dientes, provoca elevación de insulina y fastidia tu organismo… además de que es engordativo, Seiya amigo de infancia de Serena se burla de ella mencionando lo irónico de que Darien odie lo Dulce y se coma algunas noches furtivamente el bombón que papá Kenji cuida tan celosamente y ella lo golpeo por vulgar.

-Dulce y picante ¿jengibre?- Diamante degustaba el postre sin prisas, analizando cada uno de los ingredientes y Serena se sorprendía porque se supone que el resfriado te fastidia los sentidos.

-no cabe dudas… por eso mi familia te ama-

Diamante era un niño encerrado en el cuerpo de un adulto y sabia bien cuando sacarlo, verlo ahí con una de sus verdaderas sonrisas, con su barba de tres días, su pelo despeinado y sus brillantes ojos azul palido lo hacía verse encantador, a pesar de sus orígenes él y su familia son sencillos y viven felices con cosas sencillas como reunirse cuando pueden, reír, contarse chistes, comer. Tienen que atender el milenio de plata la empresa familiar por que muchas familias se sostienen de eso. De no ser porque saben que le darían mal uso a la empresa ya se hubieran desecho de ella… pero había algo mas, el era lo suficientemente sincero para decirte lo que pensaba sin herirte es por eso la mente Romántica de Serena le empezaba a Jugar bromas extrañas y aquella imagen se le hacía a la de un príncipe ceniciento y eso la confundía mas… se puso roja como tomate y murmuro algo de irse a dormir… ¡ella tenía su propio príncipe debía dejar de pensar en tonterías!

Diamante se rasco la coronilla imaginando que dijo mal, pensó que eran cosas de ella no dándole importancia, capaz y eras cosas hormonales y siguió atacando el postre… por alguna extraña razón después de comer quería ver que tan bueno era el resident evil 6.

**Nota de autor:**

**Como se abran dado cuenta pasamos a un capitulo muy oscuro donde se ven las entrañas de los personajes, Diamante parece estar en paz con su pasado y Serena perturbada con su presente y haciendo una lista de pros y contras y como siempre es soñadora y romántica se abre a otra realidad. OJO no voy a poner a Darien como un ser malvado que se aprovecho de la pobre serena, ella sabía en lo que se metía, es solo que… bueno así es la naturaleza humana, compleja. Vez algo que te llama la atención juegas con el un tiempo y luego te aburre pero estas cómodo con eso.**

**Diamante por su parte ha cometido errores tampoco lo pondré como un santo por algo se divorcio y espero se hayan dado cuenta de cuál fue su mayor error si no en el sig cap aparece XD**

**muchas gracias la gente que sigue este fic y a los comentarios que me han dado son valiosos como una rosa de los vientos**

**Cuídense gente y nos leemos pronto.**


	4. Tale 4

**Disclaimer: Los derechos son de sus respectivos dueños, yo solo lo uso con fines de entretenimiento.**

**Aclaración: Triste, Triste… Dimi era el mal querido hijo y por otro lado Serena hace una retrospectiva de que capaz y no todo era miel sobre hojuelas… veamos que pasa este cap solo mencionare que será totalmente Mina…**

**A leer:**

**Cinderella Prince**

Sabía que el benjamín no era débil, nunca lo fue. La pequeña familia estaba feliz por la noticia del nuevo bebé pero los tres tenían miedo de la maldición y de que el hechizo no fuera roto, y fue ahí en la habitación con motivos lilas de suprimo genita que se pregunto cuánto podía durar su felicidad antes que la desgracia cayera. No, no sería pesimista. Él era el soporte de la familia la cabeza de los tres y si antes los ha sacado adelante no le daría miedo una tontería, Mina, no subestimaría a su hermana la cual siempre ha logrado lo que se ha propuesto siendo el engranaje de ellos. Ella dijo que con la llegada del bebé tal vez necesitaría un par de manos extra, que le ayudara a buscar una asistente por qué pensaba llevar esto sin el padre (no dio muestras de querer decir quién era y el no lo investigaría aunque sospechaba) y Diamante… Diamante podría decirse que ser el odiado y relegado de Padre le haría flojo y apatico, pero cuando comprendió el nombre de su apellido y como lo utilizaría ha sido la fuerza motora de los tres olvidándose de sí mismo en muchas ocasiones, es perseverante. Zafiro teme que si el llegase a faltar Mina y Diamante se enclaustren mas en el trabajo hasta morir…

-¿otra vez pensando en eso?- Lita lo abraza por la espalda, observa como Hotaru sea prendado del dedo de su padre y aunque a veces su esposo podía parecer frio e inexpresivo era todo lo contrario, el estaba preocupado por los acontecimientos y el cómo manejaban lo de la maldición.

-encontré a las personas perfectas para Mina- dice ella dándole un beso en la mejilla

-¿personas?- Zafiro sale de su ensimismamiento

-sí, una es una doctora con una especialidad en gineco-obstetricia y otra especialidad en natalidad y pediatría-

Ambos se acercaron a una mesa cerca de la cuna donde Lita tenia los expedientes. Esto era personal, Lita quería que Mina se cuidara lo mejor posible durante su embarazo así que no era de extrañarse que desde el momento que se entero buscara lo mejor para su cuñada.

-aquí dice que la ultima especialidad no la término-

-y no fue por capacidad, fue porque le cancelaron la beca- Lita tomo a Hotaru para darle de comer –me entreviste con ella, es muy amable y acepto prácticamente ser la sombra de Mina conforme avance su embarazo-

-en cuanto a la segunda chica. Es…-

-¿una Wedding planer?-

-ella solo termino el instituto, pero cuando la conocí en la entrevista me di cuenta que sería capaz de ponerle limites a tu hermana con horarios y hacer que se organice mejor- Zafiro sonrió, dejo las carpetas a un lado y abrazo a dos de las mujeres más importantes de su vida dándole un beso a cada una. Tenía una ligera idea de donde había sacado a las dos chicas y que esposa soltara la risita cómplice se lo confirmo.

0o0o0

-¡no puedo creer cómo pudiste llegar a asistente! ¿Crees que esto se trata solo de servir café?- una morena reñía a la rubia desde el pasillo ya que esta ultima había olvidado que su jefe tenía una cita y los estaban esperando, el peliplata estaba divertidísimo, no es que Serena lo olvidara, es que ver como se pelaban las dos los divertía tanto a ella y a su hermana que adrede cuando coincidían en citas puesto que Raye rayaba en lo obsesivo y no olvidaba nada… Serena era la victima predilecta para lograr estas confrontaciones

-lo importante es que llegaron a tiempo- trato de calmar los ánimos Mina, al ver que era cierto Raye se relajo y las asistentes se dispusieron a preparar la reunión peleándose de vez en vez

-¿volviste a borrarlo de la agenda de Serena verdad?- le Susurro Mina pasándole una botella de agua

-no es mi culpa que Serena todavía no le entienda la tecnología- susurro divertido –peeeero le deje un post it pegado en el horno de la cocina-

A Mina casi se le sale el agua por la nariz, se disculpo diciendo aspiro al tomar el agua, que estaba bien salió de la sala de conferencias… en el pasillo se podía escuchar una sonora carcajada

O0o0o0

-tus análisis han salido bien. Recuerda tomar las vitaminas que te he recetado y cualquier síntoma por pequeño que sea no dudes en hablarme- Amy le sonrió a Mina la cual se veía nerviosa

-¿No se ha desplazado la placenta? ¿Respira bien? ¿Qué sexo es? ¿Crees que deba retirarme del trabajo?...- Amy la escuchaba atentamente, sabía que la rubia tenía miedo y lo sabia no por lo protectoramente que se ponía la mano en el vientre, no por lo que sabía del historial si no por sus ojos

-Mina- le paro sonriéndole dulcemente –llevo seguimiento de tu caso cada 15 días, conforme se desarrolle tu bebé iremos resolviendo tus dudas, sé que tengo poca experiencia y que mi contratación fue por una recomendación pero…-

-no he dudado de sus capacidades Dra Mizuno- Mina recalco el titulo de esta, tenia miedos pero se había dado cuenta que solamente estaba dudando de la labor de un buen médico –es solo que es muy importante para mí-

O0o0o0o0

Serena mando al diablo los papeles que Diamante revisaba, eran las tres de la madrugada y el joven seguía en la mesa leyendo unos contratos (los cuales volaron de la mesa para ser suplantados por una bandeja de comida)

-no has comido nada desde hace 8 horas y las golosinas no cuentan- le reto tratando de no estar molesta, Zafiro le advirtió que esto podía pasar con el embarazo de Mina.

Diamante la miro si no molesto algo así como si fuera la primera vez que viese la luz en días, clara muestra de trataba desesperadamente de olvidar

-no has jugado o haraganeado. Todo el día estas leyendo papeles, estoy preocupada por ti-

El Joven se sorprendió, ni siquiera la mujer con la que se caso y decía amarlo le había dicho que se preocupaba por el o mostraba signo alguno de ello y…

-quiero que te comas todo, te des un baño de agua caliente y te vayas a dormir en lo que junto esto. Es una orden Diamante y si no la cumples le diré a Mina que me tome por asistente y Raye vendrá en mi lugar-

Diamante no dijo nada pero empezó a comer lentamente y después hizo lo que Serena le ordeno.

Serena sabia que este embarazo era deseado por los hermanos pero que también los estaba atormentando, prueba de ellos era que Zafiro hablaba todas las mañanas con Diamante y con ella, Mina era tratada como si fuera de cristal y Diamante se había convertido en obsesionado del trabajo.

O0o0o0

Era curioso cómo se daba la vida, su abuela le había contado que solo el amor rompería la maldición de los Prince. El amor debía ser tan fuerte como para qué la madre y el hijo sobrevivieran de no ser así uno de los dos moriría, ya sea que la madre se sacrificara por el hijo o por el contrario el rechazo de la familia fuera tal que la madre se salvara y el bebé muera.

-Raye no deberías quedarte tan tarde, tienes asuntos por atender-

-no me importa esperar a que llegue su familia, además el abuelo esta cuidando a Phobos y Deimos- le sonrió entregándole una bandeja de merienda, era el quinto mes de embarazo y aunque no se le notaba Amy había preferido que empezara a descansar, así que ahora todo lo hacían en casa de Diamante a petición de este.

-¿Cómo es que pudiste tener dos hijos y seguir adelante?-

-mi padre es una persona muy influyente y que su hija de 16 años saliera embarazada no sonaría bien, así que quiso que lo interrumpiera- Mina dejo de comer sorprendida

-mi abuelito nos ayudo mucho a mí y a Nicolás-

-¿Nicolás?-

-el padre de los gemelos, el venia de una familia acaudalada, cuando se entero de mi embarazo lo quisieron mandar lejos pero abandono todo para estar conmigo- Raye le mostro una sencilla Alianza que tenia en el dedo anular –teníamos pocos recursos e intercambiábamos turnos para cuidar a los gemelos, apenas teníamos tiempo para dormir pero con el la carga era mas ligera-

-¿ya no esta contigo?-

-murió hace dos años, fue un robo… el era policía-

-lo siento-

-no importa, debes estar alegre para que tu bebé este contento. Eso era lo que Nicolás me decía con respecto a los gemelos, pero creo que ellos nacieron con exceso de confianza-

-ya llegamos- se escucha la voz de Diamante

-hablando de confianza-

-je je je se nota que esta alegre, eso es bueno

-será mejor que me vaya, el abuelo tiene tendencias a darles mucha azúcar cuando me tardo-

Mina instintivamente se llevo la mano al vientre, el amor rompería el hechizo y lo haría por que ella amaba a ese bebé, por que sus hermanos lo amaban ellos no la dejarían morir y no dejarían morir a su retoño

-Minaaaaaaaaaaaa mira- Diamante traía las manos repletas de bolsas

-compro ropa hasta para tres años- murmuro Zafiro sentándose a su lado

-hay que ser precavidos, ¿Qué tal si es un bebé enorme?- exclamo Diamante haciéndose el enojado

-Dimi por que no vienes mejor- el se acerco a su hermana y los tres en la cama acariciando el vientre sintieron los movimientos del bebé

-si pequeño, te estamos esperando-

Tal vez la maldición se rompería esta vez y los Prince por fin podrían ser una familia numerosa, tal vez por fin el hechizo se rompería.

0o0o0o0

**Notas de Autor:**

**Auuuuu este cap se me hizo entre angustia y confortable je je je je como se habrán dado cuenta son como pequeñas historias de lo cotidiano y mas que una pareja central son momentos que vive la familia Prince y sus allegados pero esto surgió desde que se conocieron Serena y Diamante. Cuando vi la saga de sailor moon R me encanto mucho el príncipe Zafiro y el Príncipe Diamante y yo me quede con ganas de encontrar mas cosas de ellos, lamentablemente no lo halle y es por eso que hago este fic, tal vez puedan parecer un poco occ o mucho occ pero me imagino que de estar en un universo alterno así vivirían je je je je claro en este universo tuve que poner a Mina como su hermana por que de las Sailor es la que a mi parecer le da mas nivel al carácter de los hermanos ya que en aspectos puede ser como Zafiro y otros como Diamante (y las típicas peleas de hermanos en este caso Mina / Dimi ya que Zafiro es mas grande de edad). Este cap es hasta el momento el mas difícil de escribir pues los hermanos tienen que lidiar con la muerte, no doy muchos detalles lo se, pero es parte de la angustiosa trama en vez de poner policahedros amorosos**

**Gracias por leer y cualquier comentario es bien recibido.**

**pd. furuma tu consejo me dio ideas ni hi ji ji ji ji**


	5. Tale 5

Disclaimer: los personajes son de sus respectivos dueños… no se si ya lo había aclarado

El capitulo anterior me quedo muy puff Mina embarazada y aclaramos que Dimi cuando se preocupa se obsesiona con el trabajo (ahí está el porqué su matrimonio fracaso), hummm creo que debería aparecer mas Zafiro, lo pensare en tanto disfruten este totalmente Serena, por cierto no se si se dieron cuenta que el manejo de escritura de este fic es como serie de viñetas enlazadas con la temática a tratar, intentare darle mas forma

sin mas este cap es totalmente Serena. por favor no me maten.

A Leer:

Tale 05

-No confiaría en nadie más- Diamante la estaba despidiendo en el aeropuerto y ella estaba a un paso de partir con un puñado de dudas comprimiéndole el estomago

-¿seguro de esto?- ella quería ver si él no decía en el último momento que era una broma sádica y que su maleta estaba en alguna parte, no podía mandarla sola a cerrar un trato de quien sabe cuántos millones

-Dango, tu sabes lo que quiero para los restaurantes Black Moon así que no titubes y tráeme esos contratos, no quiero despegarme de Mina y no confió en nadie más que en ti para hacerlo- la sinceridad de Diamante era abrumadora, le estaba entregando prácticamente un cheque en blanco y eso le daba más miedo –si terminas pronto es posible que lo veas ¿no?-

Ver a Darien… nadie sabía que Serena ya había dado el carpetazo al asunto, las llamadas se hicieron inexistentes y ella fue absorbida por el milenio de plata a medida que el embarazo de Mina evolucionaba, entre tratar que Diamante no fuera un obsesivo del trabajo y la casa llena se olvido de Darien y el de ella. Tal vez el peliplateado tenga razón y se diera un tiempo para quedar con Darien y ver en qué punto quedo todo.

0o0o0o0

-Tsukino ¿tanto tiempo?- la melodiosa voz cargada de veneno no paso desapercibida para Serena, tal vez estos meses seguía siendo ingenua pero no era la misma se enderezo y sonrió lo mejor que pudo.

Era la recaudación de fondos del hospital general y Diamante le había pedido que le acompañara en nombre de Mina, no era para menos ella había oído los rumores donde ahora que no sería la señora Chiba la muchachita inútil buscaba ser el plato de segunda mesa del heredero Prince y Michiru no desaprovecharía la oportunidad.

-como estas Michiru- pregunto con su mejor cara de poker. Si pensaba su ex cuñada que preguntaría por Darien esperaría sentada, suficiente lavado cerebral tuvo en "el palacio de cristal"

-no tan bien como tu Serena, mírate tan rápido olvidaste a mi hermano-Michiru sabia como herir y lo aterciopelado de sus palabras hicieron eco en el corazón de la rubia

-si no mal recuerdo fue tu hermano el que deshizo el compromiso y se fue del país- una sonrisa de autosuficiencia broto de sus labios -¿Quién diría que los Chiba fueran tan cobardes no crees? Lo bueno es que los Prince son diferentes, claro si sabes a lo que me refiero- lo ultimo lo dijo tan sugestivamente que Michiru la veía con odio mal disimulado y fue entonces como venido del cielo y como si hubiera escuchado la conversación Diamante deliberadamente hablo con Serena olvidando que ahi estaba la aguamarina

-Diamante te presento a una vieja conocida Michiru Chiba-

-Encantado Srita. Chiba, temo mis malos modales y el tener que retirarnos pero mañana salimos de viaje, espero volver a verla pronto- la voz seductora de Diamante aunado a un ligero beso en la mano de la susodicha la dejo con la boca abierta.

O0o0o0

-el Sr Starlight se disculpa Srta pero surgió una emergencia en uno de los restaurantes- Serena estaba nerviosa y molesta era la tercera vez que le cancelaban la cita y ya llevaba tres semanas ahí. De ser alguno de los Price de seguro esto no pasaría, con una sonrisa y sus encantos le pidió al asistente los datos del restaurante y se enfilo al restaurante.

La cadena de restaurantes Moon Black se caracterizaba por ser familiares y eso era lo que le había agradado a los Prince, un ambiente hogareño y familiar, el encargado de llevar los tratos era Yaten quien misteriosamente se había esfumado de la tierra dejando problemas entre ambas empresas, los responsables del restaurante no querían saber nada de los Prince y es aquí donde entraba Serena... la cual fue empujada a la calle en cuanto pregunto por el Sr Starlight

-hey Bombón ¿buscas trabajo de una noche?- una seductora voz le ronroneo al oído justo antes de que la mencionada se volteara conectándole un golpe en el mentón arrojándolo al suelo mojado

-¿no se te quitara lo vulgar verdad?-

-auch había olvidado por que te llamaban bombón asesino- se burla mirándola con descaro –si que te pones como el vino he Serenita-

Serena estaba roja hasta la raíz del pelo y gritaba a pleno. Ella se describía como una chica no violenta pero el lograba sacar todo el sadismo que podía y eso quedo patentado en los próximos minutos.

-ja ja ja ja así que ahora eres la mano derecha de un millonario- Seiya seguía con el buen humor, su mirada azul zafiro era transparente y alegre dando a notar que los años lo habían tratado bien, trabajaba como chef ejecutivo en el restaurante donde se suponía que debería estar el Sr Starligth y a pesar del ajetreo de las cocinas se tomo un momento para hablar con la rubia

-algo así… mas bien su niñera- Seiya se carcajeo al comentario

-bueno siempre le haces de niñera- quedaba implícito que hablaba de Darien y se creó el un silencio incomodo –debo regresar a la cocina, estarían perdidos sin mí, el Sr Starligth ya debió retirarse pero puede que mañana lo encuentres… sigue insistiendo-

-ese es el problema, parece que no quiere nada con los Prince- se dejo abatir Serena, su primera misión como emisaria y fallaba

-hey, no hay que darse a la pena. Hagamos esto, necesitamos ayuda en la cocina. Preséntate a las 12 de la mañana el suele ver que todo esté bien por sus negocios y con suerte lo pillas- le cerró un ojo como en los viejos tiempos dándole nuevos bríos a la chica.

0o0o0o0o0

-¡dango! Como va todo de aquel lado- esa llamada la había traído de vuelta a la realidad, por un momento se olvido del milenio de plata, de Diamante, de Darien… de todos

-…- Había estado trabajando en el restaurante estas últimas semanas sintiéndose como pez en el agua, Seiya resulto ser más que un amigo de la infancia y las cosas estaban funcionando tan bien que se había olvidado para que fue a aquel país en primer lugar (aunque claro esta es la primera llamada que recibe de Diamante en semanas), había olvidado lo que era trabajar para una transnacional.

-espero vuelvas pronto, ¡Raye es muy mala! Me trata como si tuviera la edad de Phobos y Deimos- ella apretaba fuertemente la bocina del teléfono escuchando como se quejaba del tratamiento espartano de Raye, de lo dulce que era Amy con él cuando se resfría, de que Lita no era tan buena para hacerle el remedio para resfriado como ella y que Hotaru crecía cada vez más que cuando regresara no la reconocería

-…-

-siento hablar como un perico, ¿Cómo has estado tu?- maldita amabilidad, debería estar molesto porque ella pasea y se gasta el cheque en blanco en vez de traerle ese contrato de una vez por todas y es cuando siente un nudo en la garganta

-…-

-¿Serena?- eso la hace reaccionar y llora y dice todo de corrido y se siente tonta diciendo palabras rápidas y sin sentido pero él entiende y la deja llorar, como le gustaría abrazarla y decirle que todo está bien, que no está molesto…

0o0o0o

Es la primera nevada y ellos están en el muelle, él le platica de cosas del pasado y cosas que le gustarían hacer en un futuro, más chispazos del presente, ella hace como que lo oye

-… es momento de decir adiós- no lo pregunta lo sabe, por que el siempre ha sido el amigo y nunca el galán de novela, ella siempre ha sido de otro

-es momento de que cumpla con lo que vine a hacer- ella está tranquila, las últimas semanas fueron agradables, trabajando en la cocina, estando con él, riendo, divirtiendo, paseando, viviendo, volviendo a vivir el amor. ¿Quién diría que después de reencontrarse con Seiya este pudiera reparar su corazón roto? ¿Volver a enseñarle lo que es el amor? ¿Amarla? Pero ella tiene un trabajo y una vida lejos de ahí

-pasado mañana preséntate en las oficinas generales, veras al Sr Starlight-

Ella sonríe y sin darse cuenta se habían tomado de la mano, Seiya delineo la cara de ella con su otra mano antes de besar sus labios

-¿puedo amarte esta última noche?-

0o0o0o

Quedaba implícito que tenía un asunto por resolver en aquel país y era Darien. Antes de que Seiya despertara, Serena se había ido.

El viaje seria corto pero quería estar lista para la presentación de mañana y esto ya no lo quería posponer mas.

Un conjunto de apartamentos iguales, por suerte el taxista estaba identificado con la zona. ¿Estaba bien esto? ¿Qué haría al verlo? ¿Sentiría las mismas mariposas que antes? ¿Qué pasaría con lo de Seiya? Ok estaba claro que lo de Seiya fue el calor del momento, ella estaba sola el también y fue una relación sin compromiso, pero si ese fue el caso ¿Por qué se siente culpable? Esto acaso era infidelidad... cuando menos lo pensó el taxista le llamaba para decir que el departamento de enfrente era el que buscaba, ella estaba pagando cuando vio a Darien Salir del apartamento, se veía feliz, tranquilo y relajado, sonreía y le sonreía a alguien

Serena se bajo del vehículo observando la escena extrañada y por alguna extraña razón sentía un peso irse, la mano de Darien estaba jalando a otra silueta una figura de cabellos rubios y lacios cortos la cual le dio un fugaz beso que sonrojo al moreno como colegiala, nunca de los nunca Serena había logrado eso

Ellos estaban tomados de la mano cuando Darien se percato de la presencia de la Rubia soltando a su pareja en el acto y quedándose más frio que el ambiente que les rodeaba, el otro chico observo lo que pasaba y fue más rápido invitándola a pasar a la casa que compartían

Era una locura y Serena no debió haber aceptado entrar en primer lugar pero, ya de por si la situación era bizarra, siempre creyó que el problema era ella y resulto que el problema era Darien, quería Reírse en ese instante pero no lo creyó pertinente, no con la mirada de perro con la cola entre las patas que tenía el susodicho delante de ella en tanto el chocolate caliente se enfriaba en sus tazas. Serena que opto por lo más sensato, tomar la actitud de acero que utilizaba Zafiro para cuando reñía a sus hermanos.

-así que… tu y Andrew… he…- Serena intentaba hacer una plática puesto que Darien no decía nada y el otro los había dejado solo para que aclararan las cosas

-te pido una disculpa- Soltó Darien sin más descolocando a Serena –debí haber terminado con esta farsa desde hace mucho, no debí haberte engañado de esta forma y Andrew me lo dijo muchas veces, el se alejo. Te pedí ser mi esposa, pero no lo podía sacar de cabeza, no podía enfrentar a mi familia y no podía hacerte infeliz así que invente lo del doctorado y vine aquí-

Serena enarco una cena ¿Qué demonios? La influencia de Diamante era muy poderosa en ella por que debía admitir que la vieja Serena se hubiera puesto a llorar en cuanto vio a su supuesto prometido siendo besado por el que sería el padrino de bodas. No la actual Serena respiro profundamente y contemplo a un hombre atormentado, que si bien hizo las cosas mal y se engañaba no solo así mismo si no que estuvo a punto de hacer la peor estupidez de todas corrigió todo a tiempo, aunque no fue tan maduro para decirle esto de frente, ella solo lo tomo de la mano

-Darien, eres el amor de mi vida como pudiste hacerme esto- Serena derramaba pequeñas lagrimas, ok no era muy maduro de parte de ella. Ella entendía que su ex prometido era Gay y que por suerte las cosas no fueron a mas pero… eso no quitaba que le hiciera sufrir un poco eso solo podría compensar las horas que se mato en el gym, las veces que tuvo que hacer dieta cuando Diamante la torturaba llevándola a la heladería y comiéndose el solo la copa lunar (claro que ella después entendió que dietas extrañas te hacen engordar)

0o0o0o0o

-ja jaja ja siempre supe que no era para ti- se burlo Seiya en el aeropuerto

-callate, que tu no me tienes tan contenta- se hizo la enojada Serena, Seiya se burlo aun mas

-no es culpa mía que seas tan despistada Bombón- y eso era Verdad porque si Serena hubiera hecho un poco de memoria recordaría que Seiya se apellida Starlight así que el tan ansiado Sr que buscaba no era otro que el abuelo de este, el cual le había pedido que la atendiera

-al menos te dieron tu merecido- murmuro malhumorada lo cual le quitaron las ganas de reír a Seiya, ya que el abuelo le dio tremenda reprimenda por hacer tardar tanto una fusión tan esperada ente los Prince y los Starligth

-pero valió la pena, aunque este fregando ollas los próximos 5 años le he aclarado un punto al abuelo- le cerró un ojo el pelinegro

-¿Cuál es el punto?- Serena se olvido el hacerse la ofendida

-eso Señorita, tendrás que preguntármelo la próxima vez que nos veamos-

-tan seguro estas-

-no me dare por vencido- le guiño el ojo dándole un apasionado beso los labios

–entonces hay que guardar algo para la próxima vez que nos veamos ¿no crees?- dijo seductoramente Serena separándose

0o0o0o

Serena Regresaba a casa con noticias excelentes, la fusión se había logrado y por otro lado su corazón se había reparado. Se sentía satisfecha y plena como si caminara en una nube

Lo primero que hizo al bajar del avión fue encender el celular y vio 50 llamadas perdidas y 100 mensajes de buzón, esto la dejo perturbada, lo cual significaba que Mina no estaba bien, las ultimas llamadas de Diamante eran alegres, que pudo salir mal. Cuando estaba por revisarlas diviso a Artemis el ayudante de Zafiro

-Srita Tskino, debo llevarla al hospital-

-¿Mina está bien?-

-ella y el bebé están bien, es el Sr Diamante…- Serena no necesito oír mas y pidió inmediatamente al hospital

Notas de Autor

Dije que sería totalmente Serena, por una parte el descubrimiento de Darien este… antes que pidan mi cabeza, en mi recorrer por la vida me ha tocado escuchar cada historia donde uno dice "la realidad supera a la ficción" y aunque me van a linchar algunas, existen algunas personas que se casan para aparentar que son heterosexuales, ojo no estoy en contra de la homosexualidad, es solo que a veces esas cosas pasan y pues ni modo a Serena le toco. Pero como dicen se cierra una puerta y se abre otra dando la posibilidad a un amor de su infancia ¿Qué bonito no? Como dije este es un fic Cotidiano y no todo es color de rosa, gracias por leer y se aceptan sugerencias.

ammmm gracias a quien me han orientado y apoyado a seguir con la historia son valiosos sus comentarios y opiniones

Fuuruma, Mayilu, , Florzinha772 y Ryoga Skywalker y por favor no me maten.


	6. Tale 6

**Disclaimer: los personajes son de sus respectivos dueños… no se si ya lo había aclarado**

El capitulo anterior fue totalmente Serena, tal vez debi haber puesto algo de shohen ai me disculpo por ello, como ven sigo viva a pesar de que si fue sorpresivo la homosexualidad de Darien je je je je haaaa que sorpresas da la vida, me disculpo tanto por tardarme en dar cada capitulo pero trato de dar algo diferente a veces cuesta trabajo sacarles a cada uno su personalidad, ¿de cuantos compendios será esta colección? No lo se. Esto es vida cotidiana, quizás hasta que ya no tenga nada que espiarles. Ahora este cap se centra en el mayor de los Prince el cual me ha costado algo de trabajo, espero que les guste…

**A leer**

**Tale 06**

-¿Qué pasa Zafiro? ¿No te gusto tu nuevo colegio?- le pregunto dulcemente su madre acariciándole el cabello, ambos estaban en un risco disfrutándolo que quedaba del verano. El pequeño de 11 años contemplo a su madre, la cual se veía más delgada y cansada y solo suspiro

-¿Estás Embarazada?- no era un reproche con enojo o con celos, estaba preocupado porque recordaba lo que había pasado la ultima vez, su madre lejos de sorprenderse lo entendió todo le pidió a su hijo que caminaran. Cielos, Zafiro era muy precoz para su edad

-Hijo, hablare contigo como un adulto. Si tú quieres- su madre estaba tranquila

-se que dicen que pesa una maldición sobre nosotros, me lo dijo Diana, me puse a investigar y más bien es una malformación genética que afecta a las mujeres- su madre rio suavemente, no le sorprendía nada, el no creía en chismes de viejas.

-a veces las metáforas nos enseñan a entender mejor las cosas hijo. El apellido Prince siempre a sido un matriarcado y son los hombres los que lo toman-

-tú te arriesgaste a tener tres hijos- menciono preocupado

-la ciencia avanza, es posible que las futuras generaciones puedan tener mas descendencia- acaricio la mejilla de su hijo

-¿tu embarazo saldrá bien?- su madre beso su frente

-es hora de regresar a la casa- no sonreía como otras veces y el niño lo sabía bien

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Zafiro veía atreves del vidrio como una enfermera revisaba los signos vitales de su hermano. Cuando Diamante nació, su madre pidió que tanto él como Mina estuvieran presentes, a pesar de que este fue sietemesino los últimos meses (que fueron los más difíciles) los pasaron en familia a pesar de que su padre se molestaba porque importunaran a su madre.

-¿todavía no reacciona?- Raye no voltea a ver a Zafiro

-no, el lavado fue muy invasivo y se tardaron mucho en transportarlo- el parecía ausente

-Sr Prince, yo…- Raye se sentía culpable, por que los Gemelos no querían comer esa lasaña vegetariana, Diamante se ofreció a comerla con ellos y a pesar de que se sintió mal fue hasta que ellos se fueron a la escuela que Amy se dio cuenta que Diamante se estaba envenenando por la alergia.

-nadie es culpable. Usted quería que sus hijos coman de todo y Diamante es muy Glotón, generalmente la Srita Tsukino se encarga de preparar sus alimentos porque sabe lo que puede y no puede comer pero no está en estos momentos y no podemos limitar a sus hijos a esa dieta, están en crecimiento- Zafiro es sincero, no puede culpar a nadie porque Diamante siempre ha sido un lio para alimentarse

Ambos ven como el monitor es estable

En otra de las habitaciones del hospital

Mina confía en las palabras de su hermano mayor y trata de no preocuparse, puede afectarse su salud o puede pasarle la preocupación a Elios.

-a veces las lagrimas son buenas- no se dio cuenta cuando Amy entro

-tengo que estar bien… por Elios- las lagrimas salían de sus ojos

-se que no debes estresarte por lo de Diamante, pero tampoco debes guardarte las cosas. Llora un poco y luego todo estará bien- Amy dejo que Mina llorara en su hombro. Hace unos meses no se hubiera involucrado tanto con sus pacientes, pero estos tres Hermanos eran tan unidos… ella era hija única de haber tenido un hermano desearía que fuera una relación tan cercana como los Prince.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Lita acababa de dormir a Hotaru. Phobos y Deimos se habían dormido desde hace rato preocupados por el estado de Diamante y Raye se veía devastada

-me hubiera gustado que me despidiera- suspiro sentándose pesadamente para relatarle lo sucedido y un arrebato de lagrimas.

Terminaron tomando te en la cocina con una Raye más calmada para platicar

-el no te culpa, por eso no está enojado- Lita jugaba con la taza

-pero según nos dio a entender, su familia es muy importante- ella no retiraba la mirada de su taza

-pero no te puede culpar por algo que no está en tus manos. Diamante es Alérgico a casi todo y le gusta mucho la comida- sonríe- tuvo suerte de no morir cuando fue un niño

-¿Cómo lo alimentaban?- por primera vez Raye sonríe y Lita se une a ella contándole que prácticamente se alimentaba a base de nabos, ajos, cebollines, repollo y caldo de pollo

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-¿Cómo esta Mina? ¿Ya dejo de llorar?- su madre se acaba de despertar, lo poco que ha escuchado es que la hemorragia no ha cesado y sus esperanzas de vida son pocas, la están sedando para que no tenga dolor.

-ella está con Diamante, dice que el bebé también debe sentirse querido- miente Zafiro pues su padre encerró a Mina en su cuarto hasta que se calmara y nadie más que las nanas pueden ver al bebé. Su Madre sonríe con tristeza y acaricia el rostro de su hijo

-¿recuerdas la historia que te conté del hombre que nunca caía?- el niño asiente

-esa historia es nuestra Raíz, es el cimiento del milenio de plata y el motivo por el que quise tener tres hijos, el héroe de esa historia tiene tres pies para no caer. Tu y tus hermanos llevaran el milenio de plata a una nueva era y sobre todo estoy orgullosa de ser su madre-

-ma… mamá- Zafiro sentía acuosos los ojos

-perdóname por dejar esta enorme carga en ti, Zafiro- las lagrimas caían de las mejillas de su madre como si supiera que el final estuviera cerca, el niño se acerco y la abrazo por última vez

-prometo cuidar de mis hermanos, puedes irte tranquila- Zafiro escucho pasos fuera de la habitación y se despidió de su madre, pues estaba prohibido verla por ordenes de su padre… esa fue la última vez que la vio con vida.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-vine lo más rápido que pude… lo siento-

-tú no fuiste la que comió lasaña Vegetariana, sino horrible comida de avión Tsukino-

Serena podía ver a Zafiro el Rey de las del humor negro en todo su esplendor, Diamante era solo el príncipe del humor negro. (Solo pasaba eso cuando estaban sumamente estresados)

-felicidades por la fusión, Diamante estará feliz cuando reaccione-

Era la imaginación de Serena o solo Zafiro podía hablar de negocios en momentos como este

-por cierto la próxima vez que tardes tanto, te recomiendo dejar un recetario a mano para evitar que volvamos a pasar por lo mismo-

Serena podía ver que Zafiro no había dormido mucho desde que internaron a Diamante, llevaba una insipiente barba y la ropa arrugada señal que no se había movido de ahí, no se le notaba que estuviera cansado, pero si se le veía que esperaba ver alguna reacción de su hermano

-¿Mina está bien?-

-área de maternidad, debemos descartar cualquier riesgo antes de darle de alta- le dijo sin dirigirle la mirada

-¿y tú?- Zafiro se extraño por esto, parpadeo varias veces, como si su cuerpo registrara la respuesta

-estaré bien, será mejor que descanses fueron muchas horas de viaje-

Serena se retiro para regresar con un vaso dos vasos con café

-Mina está dormida, así que esperare a que despierte para hablar con ella ¿te molesta que espere contigo?-

Zafiro acepto el café y asistió con la cabeza.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hacía diez años que había estado en ese mismo risco con su madre, ahora estaba con sus hermanos, Mina de 15 Años y Diamante de 10 años arrojando las cenizas de sus padres al mar

-¿debo de sentirme mal por alguien que no conocí y alguien que me odio?- Diamante tenía el ceño fruncido y contrariado cuando Mina lo abrazo por la espalda

-no pienses en lo negativo Diamante, madre te trajo al mundo amándote- Zafiro lo veía a los ojos –de ahora en adelante las cosas serán diferentes porque no dejare que estemos en escuelas separadas-

-ustedes no… ¿ustedes no me odian por matarla?- pregunto Diamante tímidamente pues es lo único que había escuchado siempre

Zafiro lo tomo por los hombros tal vez con un poco de brusquedad o así lo pareció pues el ya era un hombre de 21 años mientras su hermano seguía siendo un niño pequeño hasta para su edad.

-no me importa cuántas veces tenga que repetirlo, mamá murió por una enfermedad hereditaria, igual hubiera muerto cuando yo o Mina naciéramos o si es que se hubiera embarazado por cuarta vez ¿lo entiendes? – otras manos se apoyaron a las de Zafiro

-padre puede que sea estricto pero nos quiso a su manera, pero madre siempre nos demostró que nos amaba y nos dejo compartir con ella los últimos meses de su embarazo. Al igual que Zafiro yo no creo que tú seas culpable de ahora en adelante somos una familia Dimi y será mejor que vayamos a terapia o algo para quitarte esa culpa o puede hacerte daño-

El menor llorando abrazo a sus hermanos, todos estos años siempre pensó que había matado a su madre y que por eso sus hermanos se habían ido.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Tsukino llego directo del aeropuerto, por lo que puedo ver- Lita estaba a un lado de Zafiro y toco ligeramente el cristal que los separaba de Diamante

-¿percibo celos Srita Kino?- Zafiro estaba con su mejor cara de poker aunque vio de reojo a cierta Rubia que tenía su abrigo como su cobija personal. La castaña bufo

-ya quisiera Sr Prince- le dice como quien habla del clima –el día que me sea infiel le corto las bolas-

-Srita Kino, cuide su vocabulario. Podría pervertirme- se hace el ofendido

-creo que eso fue al revés- dice ella rodando los ojos, ambos sonríen tomándose de la mano

-Amy dice que ya paso la peor parte, ahora falta que despierte. Lo cual puede darse en estas horas- Lita se recarga en el hombro de su esposo y este suspira, lo conoce bien y sabe lo preocupado que esta por su hermano

-lo más seguro es que despierte clamando alimentos- una sonrisa torcida se forma en su rostro -¿me pregunto que tanto le gustaran los batidos de repollo, cebollin, ajo y nabos con caldo de pollo- Lita pone un dedo en labio pensativamente

-creo que Serena merece un premio por una fusión tan exitosa, además todos estamos taaaaaaan estresados ¿te parece bien si llevo a todos a divertirnos un rato?-

-no seamos tan crueles… quédense con Mina, al primer berrido de Diamante apuesto a que Tsukino lo sabrá- abraza a Lita por la cintura, como si vieran a su hijo recién nacido en los cuneros

-aunque sea dame la satisfacción de que se tomara el batido- canturre Lita

Zafiro beso la frente de su amada esposa

-eso tenlo por seguro- un pequeño brillo diabólico centello en sus ojos –espero y esta vez aprenda a no ser tan glotón y darse cuenta que tiene que ir a atenderse- pensó Zafiro dando un respiro de alivio por fin, si tramaban la revancha contra el peliplateado es que todo estaba bien.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-que fue ese ruido- pregunto asustada Serena quien estaba cargando a Helios

-yo no oí nada- Mina trato de simular una sonrisa

-Mina guarda silencio no puedo tomarte bien la presión-

-¿Cuándo darás de alta a Mina?- Lita parecía muy interesada

-Deimos, no seas muy brusco con Hotaru- le reprendió Raye a un niño de 6 años el cual sonrió

-tranquila ma, ¿crees que Deimos le haría daño a la niña de sus ojos?- una miniatura de Raye sonríe de lado

-¿Qué?- exclaman al mismo tiempo Raye y Serena

El niño que es parecido a su hermana a excepción de unos ojos castaños sonríe divertido mientras sigue enseñándole a caminar a Hotaru

-que esta damita y yo nos vamos a casar cuando seamos grandes- afirma seriamente el niño, Raye esta apunto de un infarto, casi mata al menor de los hermanos y ahora resulta que su hijo se proclama novio de la hija del jefe de la familia.

El silencio de la habitación es roto por Helios que lloro por el grito que pegaron las damas, Serena trata de tranquilizar al bebé atenta a lo que está por suceder. Porque Mina y Lita miran atentamente al niño el cual las mira seriamente, Hotaru abraza al niño le da un besito en la mejilla

-Deimos, estás haciendo las cosas mal… según Hana yori no dango tienes que pedirle permiso a los padres para un noviazgo, en este caso la madre- dijo Phobos sabiamente

-Phobos no ayudes- Raye estaba avergonzada, iba a matar al abuelo por ponerlos a ver doramas.

Los niños se vieron como si tramaran algo y Phobos tomo a Hotaru la cual recibió un beso en la mano de parte de su enamorado, este se dirigió a paso seguro a donde estaba su suegra y la tía de Hotaru.

-Sra mamá de Hotaru y Srita jefa de mi mamá, quiero pedirles permiso para casarme con Hotaru-

-¡Así se habla Deimos!- exclamo su gemela seguida de grititos de Hotaru

Amy y Serena se sentían fuera de Lugar pero no podían salirse así como así, la primera porque creía que de un momento a otro tendría que socorrer a Raye la cual se veía cada vez mas pálida y la segunda por que tenía en brazos a Elios

Lita por otro lado se le hizo lo más tierno y extraño que hubiera visto, de ser Zafiro seguro plantaría en la realidad al niño, pero el pequeño se veía con tanta ilusión en cuanto a Horaru, por otro lado, su hija no tenía ni el año y ya le caían propuestas de matrimonio… no de esto no podían enterarse los hombres Prince o el chiquillo acababa muerto (por mas ternura que diera esto) volteo a ver a mina y…

-Alan, la idea te la dio Dimi ¿verdad?- Mina estaba emocionada y a diferencia de los demás les decía a los niños por sus verdaderos nombres, el niño se abochorno y asistió. Lita enrojeció esperando que fueran dos días de batidos para Diamante

-dijo que si conocía a la chica adecuada no la dejara ir- Mina no cavia de la emoción y Amy le pidió que se calmara porque sus signos vitales se estaban alterando. La rubia le dijo algo de Alan era una ternurita y que si no le daban ganas pellizcar esas mejillas tan rojas como manzanas (cabe decir el niño se puso más rojo y Phobos trataba de aguantarse la risa con Hotaru la cual gritaba de júbilo)

-Alan, se lo que es encontrar a la chica adecuada y no dejarla ir, pero ¿Sabes lo que es pelear por la chica adecuada?- nadie se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Zafiro en la habitación

Al ver que el niño trataba de procesar las palabras Zafiro pidió que se acercaran las niñas también

-Alan, todavía eres muy joven, pero sé que entiendes lo que digo. Hotaru puede ser la chica adecuada- dice abrazando a su hija- si mi hija corresponde a tus sentimientos, a veces la vida pondrá pruebas para separarlos y ver que tan fuerte es su amor, por el momento tendrás que crecer y ser un buen hombre como lo fue tu padre-

-lo sé, por ahora solo puedo cuidarme a mí y a mi hermana, con eso ayudo a mi ma- dijo el niño orgulloso

-y tu Ann, ¿planeas casarte con Elios?- pregunta Zafiro de una vez para curarse de espantos y no tener esta charla de nuevo

-es muy pequeño- dice la niña balanceándose en sus talones –en realidad mi tipo es el suegro de mi hermano, pero no soy una roba maridos-

Las chicas estaban con la boca abierta y Zafiro solo despeino la cabeza de la niña cariñosamente

-me alegra que tengas convicción desde pequeña- le sonríe amablemente

-que bueno Phobos, eso me hubiera causado problemas- se queja Deimos

-bueno aclarados los puntos, Diamante a despertado ¿Quién quiere ir a verlo?- se reincorpora del suelo con su mejor cara de "vamos a ir a importunarlo por que merece más sufrimiento"

Los niños siguieron al mayor emocionados, en tanto Zafiro mencionaba algo de visitar la cafetería primero y algo de postres

-Nicolas, es en momentos como este que odio el que estés muerto- exhalo Raye dejándose caer al piso por fin, Amy la socorrió de inmediato, la morena no tenia donde poner la cara. Lo más seguro es que debería buscar otro trabajo

Serena estaba preguntándose si esto era tener hijos, de ser así se alegraba de ser soltera… un momento, la ultima vez hummmm podía haber la posibilidad, Serena se quedo pensando acerca de la última vez que lo hizo con Seiya porque esa vez ambos estaba muy borrachos… y…

Una ligera carcajada de Lita aligero el ambiente

-quiten esa cara Chicas, Mina tu y tus hermanos están locos- Mina la secundo en sus risas y las demás se contagiaron poco a poco

Se escucho un segundo alarido que causo mas carcajadas en Lita y Mina

-no te preocupes Raye, el culpable está pagando su castigo-

Ahora el alarido fue identificado como un pedido de auxilio

-Diamante, ese hombre es una mala influencia para mis hijos- Bramo la pelinegra

-Raye deberías calmarte- le pidió Amy

-Diamante no es una mala persona, tal vez no supo expresar lo que quería decirle a Deimos- trato de justificar Serena el excéntrico comportamiento de su jefe

-guarda Silencio, ¿Qué sabes tú de esto? ¿Tienes acaso hijos que educar o niños bajo la influencia de ricos que les divierten este tipo de cosas? – espeto molesta

-Raye no era mi intención…- trato de excusarse Mina

-ese es el problema, ustedes toman las cosas a la ligera. Un pequeño error y el dinero lo soluciona- Raye apretó los puños –pero no es mi caso y tampoco quiero que mis hijos se llenen de esa basura-

La pelinegra salió del lugar como un huracán, Elios había vuelto a llorar y Serena trataba de calmarlo. Lita abrazo a Mina

-Mina, sabes que ella está molesta-

-lo sé, es solo que tenemos que madurar- susurro Mina viendo a Serena y Elios

-te sientan muy bien los niños Serena-

-gracias-

-creo que han sido demasiadas emociones por un día, nos disculpan revisare la paciente y al bebé- Amy les pidió que se retiraran cuando una enfermera entro para auxiliarla

Cuando Lita y Serena entraron al cuarto de Diamante encontraron a Diamante cabizbajo y Zafiro tratando de calmar a Hotaru la cual lloraba a lágrima viva

-la srita Hino Renuncio- Fue lo único que dijo Zafiro para provocar que Hotaru berreara más fuerte

**Nota de Autor:**

Me costo horrores escribir este Capitulo porque Zafiro tiene que mostrar esa fortaleza delante de sus hermanos (mas por que les lleva varios años) pero a la vez es jugeton (sádico), por otro lado el primer enamoramiento de niños (deimos) y un poco la personalidad de los gemelos la cual es un poco precoz para su edad y claro la reacción de Raye ante esto.

Tal vez el próximo capítulo prometa más cosas, tendré que planearlo porque dio mucha tela de donde cortar solo espero me tengan paciencia, muchas gracias a quienes leen esto y a quienes me ayudan a hacer cada capítulo más interesante que el anterior (según yo)

También a los lectores fantasmas y espero sus comentarios, gracias por leer.


End file.
